Captured Love
by princessofthefallenx
Summary: Madison thinks her and Baron have the perfect relationship. That was til three strange men show up at her work one fateful night. Shield fanfic
1. Prologue

I always thought Baron and I had the perfect relationship. One of those relationships that you see plastered all over Facebook with the caption of goals. I really thought Baron and I were goals. Something that people would strive to be. Too bad like most things in life, it was too good to be true.

"Hard day at work?" I asked Baron as he came home late for the fourth night this week. Baron had told me he was a salesman would most would think that meant he worked 9 to 5, but a lot of times he worked til 9 at night even later. I was a waitress and worked mainly nights, so it seemed liked his crazy work schedule made it hard to see him. Tonight, I was off and had been hoping he would be home early, too much luck he didn't.

Baron sighed rubbing his bald head, "You can say that." He began unbuttoning his shirt. "It's going to be worth it one day." He kissed my lips. "I am saving up for something special." He winked at me.

Her heart skipped a beat, "like what?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you. It will ruin the surprise. Which reminds me," he said digging in his pocket. "I got you something tonight though." He pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was in the shape of a heart and diamonds in the middle.

"Baron, it's beautiful." I smiled at him.

He got up, putting the necklace around her neck. "Just like you are. I got it with the extra I made last week. I saw it in the store and immediately thought of you."

I smiled running to the mirror to look at him, "It's perfect. I love it."I ran my fingers over the necklace. "You spoil me, you know."

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his hips. "You deserve the whole world for putting up with me." He kissed her neck. "You are the most beautiful girl, I have ever seen."

I blushed at his words, "Stop, Baron, you don't mean that."

"You are, though." He said into her shoulder. "Why would I lie to you?"

I giggled, rolling her eyes at him. I turned to face him, "Who knows with you." Baron and I had been together for four years. He was my best friend, my rock, my everything. I couldn't see a life without him there. He treated me like a queen. I had never been treated this well in my life.

\--

"I think he's going to propose." I told my best friend, Carmella at work.

"It's about damn time, he does." She told her as she helped me dry glasses off. We were both waitresses at Buffalo Wild Wings. We worked most shifts together. I didn't enjoy waitressing thar much, but having my best friend by my side makes it easier on me, especially when you get asshole customers. It's nice to have someone who has your back.

"I thought I was going to have to beat some sense into that boy for making you wait so long." She shook her head.

"I didn't think he ever was til he told me he is saving up for something special. I think now's the time."

"I call maid of honor." Mella cheered.

"Of course, you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Just make sure you put me with Bobby. Drew creeps me out."

"He does give off that eerie vibe." I agreed. "I don't think he has ever spoken to me, but two words."

"He just stared at me last time. It made my stomach turn. Is he a salesperson like Baron?"

"I think he's in HR."

"Hey!" Nattie, our supervisor yelled coming up to us. "Last I checked it's work time, not gossip time. You have tables waiting for both of you. Go." She told us shooing us out of the kitchen.

"Who knew being a supervisor required you to have a stick up your ass." Carmella told me as we walked to our tables.

"I heard that," Nattie yelled from behind us.

Both of us snickered, before we went our separate ways. I walked over to one of my tables to see three men sitting there. Two of them with long black hair, the third with short reddish brown hair. They were all muscular men with intimating looks on their faces. Even as they watched the game on one of the tvs.

"Welcome to buffalo wild wings, my name is Madison, I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I said with my best smile. I knew Nattie was still watching to make sure I was actually doing my job and not making more wedding plans with Carmella.

"Beer will be fine, doll." The one with the short hair answered with a smile on his face. "Any kind just as long as its cold."

I nodded looking at the other two waiting for them.

"We will have the same." The other two men chimed in.

I nodded, "i will be back to take your orders." I walked back to the bar to get their drinks. I could feel their eyes on me as I left.

Carmella stopped by on the way to one of her tables. "Hey, you wanna switch tables and let a single girl get the table with the three hot men?"

I chuckled, "you know we can't switch tables. Nattie is already on the warpath."

"I swear she does that on purpose. She doesn't want me to get any guys numbers."

"Probably since you got fired from your job at hooters, because you punched a guy."

"Hey, they were supposed to just look at the merchandise, not touch." She said referring to her breasts. I shook my head at her as I finished getting the drinks. Carmella glanced over at the table. "They seem to be interested in you anyway. Work it girl. Get a big tip for that wedding." She laughed giving me a bump in the side.

I did get a pretty nice tip from them. There was something off about them I couldn't put my finger on it. Something was just off. They didn't speak to me very much. I was used to get flirted with, but they barely spoke any words to me. I also felt like their eyes followed me everywhere while they were there. I thought maybe I was just paranoid. I couldn't help it though.

I tried to brush it off after I left since by the time they left. It was almost the end of my shift.

"My feet are killing me," Carnella told me as she walked past me. I was mopping up the floor to finish closing. "Plus my head is still aching from this hangover."

"You can go than if you want. I will finish closing up." I told her.

"You sure?" She asked me.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You have done it for me before. I can do it for you."

"Thanks, love." She said hugging me as she grabbed her stuff to go home for the night. "Text me so I know you get home safe." She told me as she left.

I sighed finishing up the cleaning to close up for the night. After I was done, I grabbed my things and headed to my car.

The light above my car started flickering. I groaned as it snapped out. It did that every now and then. I wish they would fix it. It was much darker making it harder for me to unlock my door. I wish I would have already fixed my remote to unlock my door, but I always forgot. I finally got my door unlocked when suddenly everything went black...


	2. Part 1

"Who has meeting at this time of night?" I asked Baron. It was nine at night. I knew he always worked crazy hours, but this was getting insane.

"I guess people need to buy things this late." He shrugged.

"You sell paper. That isn't exactly something that someone needs late at night."

"Life is weird sometimes. People have weird paper needs. Look, I am going to be late."

"Baron, I don't want to be alone. What if something happens? Mrs. Carter's house just got broken into. What if they come back?"

"You will be fine." He kissed her head. "Trust me, I will always keep you safe."

\--

As I woke up, my head was throbbing in pain. I moved my hands to my head, but my left arm wouldn't move. Something was stopping it. I moved my right hand to it. There was something metal on my arm. It was a handcuff. I jumped up trying to look around. It was dark the only light that shown through was a small window. Where the fuck was I? How did I get here? My mind was racing. I could hear the bed I was on creak under me as I tried to move and look around.

Suddenly a door opened and lights flicked on. I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust. I looked around to see where I was. The room was empty except for the bed I was on and three chairs nearby. There was a small room in one corner and stairs in another. I heard the stairs start to creek. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the three men from the restaurant. They were dressed differently. Instead of normal street clothes, they wore all black. I bit my lip as they got closer. The skinny one with long hair approach me first. He reached for my head. I flinched away from him.

"I am not going to hurt you. I just need to look at it." I bit my lip scared, but I slowly let him look at it. "The swelling went down at least. I think she will be fine. Does it hurt at all?" He asked me looking me in the eyes. I nodded slowly. "I'll go get you something." He told me as he began to walk back upstairs.

I didn't look over at the two other men in the room. I didn't need to to know they were looking at me. They didn't say anything to me. Just remained in silence.

The other one came back with a couple of pills that looked like ibuprofen and some water. I didn't want to trust him though. I was locked in a strange basement with three strange men. Taking pills had to be the dumbest idea. I shook my head at him.

"It will help with the pain. I promise you it's nothing bad." I still didn't take it.

The man with short reddish hair spoke up, "Dollface," he said getting closer to the bed. I looked up at him. His face was stern. "You can either sit here in pain or take the medicine. Pick." I slowly reached with my unhandcuffed hand and took the pills putting them in my mouth. I took the water next swallowing it. My hands shaking the whole time.

"We're not going to hurt you." The man who gave me the pills reassured me.

"Seth," the bigger long haired man said.

"What?" He said looking back at him.

"What are you going to do with me than?" I asked my eyes moving between them.

"Nothing. All we are going to do is keep you here until your boyfriend pays up."

"What?" I was confused. "Look, I think you got the wrong girl."

"Baby doll, we got the right girl." The short haired man told me. "Isn't your boyfriend Baron Corbin." I nodded slowly. "Than we got the right girl." He said putting a piece of hair behind my ear.

"How does he owe someone money?" I asked.

The man cocked his head to the side. All three of them looked confused. "He has an office job and I don't remember getting any money, especially getting money from someone with the mob." They all chuckled at this.

"You don't know what your boyfriend does do you?"

"He sells paper." I said quietly.

The man in front of me grabbed the necklace around my neck. "Do you really think a lousy ass paper salesman can buy you something like this? Or any of that jewelry you where?"

"H-how do you know what jewelry I wear?"

"We've been watching you, Madison." He winked.

"Stop it, Dean, you're scaring her." Seth said pushing him away from me.

"We locked her in a basement. She was already scared."

"You don't have to make it worse by being creepy."

"I wasn't being-"

"Stop it, both of you." The man in the back boomed. "Look, Madison, we were sent to kidnap you by a man named Kurt Angle. Your boyfriend isn't a paper salesman at all. Not even close. He sells drugs."

"You're lying." I said trying to laugh. "This has to be a prank or something."

He shook his head. "I wish I was, baby girl. He is a notorious drug dealer. We thought you knew."

I shook my head trying to wrap my brain around it. I couldn't tell if it was the pain in my head or what, but I couldn't do it. How was the man that I was with for years could have a separate life that I knew nothing about. I felt like I was in the twilight zone or something. I tried to stop the hot tears that began to hit my eyes.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing. We are just keeping you til he pays and you leave." The man told me sternly. "We have strict orders you go unharmed. Kurt just wants to scare him into paying which is why he got us."

"We aren't exactly known for not hurting people." Dean told me. "If I wanted to I could you right now with my bare hands"

I flinched at the thought. "What if he doesn't pay?" I asked shakily.

Dean shrugged, "We snap your neck."

"Dean, knock it off!" The other man warned. "There's no point in scaring her more." He was still a couple inches from the bed. The other two men were sitting on the bed with me.

"What happens to me til he gives the money?"

"You stay with us. We will switch off who watches you. We will let you off the bed to use the restroom and feed you. I am Roman." He pointed to the other long haired man, "That's Seth and Dean. Once he pays you forget we exist. Got it?" I nodded slowly.

"Good. Seth, you got first shift. Dean, come here." He said grabbing Dean by the arm. Both of them went upstairs leaving me alone with Seth.

I felt the bed shift as Seth got up. He grabbed one of the chairs moving it next to the bed. He sat down in it. He stared at me in silence for awhile.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" I asked still not looking at him.

He shook his head, "I am not sure what to do. I just have to make sure you don't go anywhere."

I moved my handcuffed hand, "How exactly?"

"You never know. I mean of course you look sweet and innocent. You may not be. This could all be an act. Like, you not knowing he sells drugs."

"I didn't." I told him flatly. "I didn't know any if it." I looked down ashamed. I felt stupid for not knowing what Baron was actually doing for money. I should have known shouldn't I? I was always suspicious of something else going on, but I always pushed those thoughts to the side. It made me feel like even more like an idiot. Why was I so trusting of him? Did love make me blind to see the truth of what's going on? My mind couldn't stop racing about it. My hand moved up to the necklace he gave me playing with the heart. I spun it around the chain. Hot tears falling from my eyes onto the bed.

Seth moved from the chair touching my leg. I flinched at his touch. "Sorry," he said moving his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I don't exactly know how to deal with a crying girl."

I nodded, "it's okay." It was weird. Seth seemed like such a sweet and caring guy compared to the other two. It made me feel somewhat better about being held in a dark basement.

"What do you know about Baron?"

Seth shrugged, "Not much. Just that he owes a lot of money to Kurt and Kurt wants to scare him into paying. That's about all I know."

"So, you don't know what types of drugs he sells or anything like that?" Seth shook his head. I sighed falling back into my seat. I pushed my head against the cold metal headboard. "This is a nightmare."

Seth looked sympathetic at me. "How about you get some rest? You need some anyway. Dean hit your head a little harder than was needed." He pulled one of the blankets over me. He reached for the light shutting it off. I sighed lying down. It was hard to get comfortable with my hand chained up. I sighed starting to softly cry again. I hoped Seth didn't notice. I just couldn't help myself. In one day, I went from being excited about the possibility of Baron proposing to getting kidnapped and finding out everything I knew was a lie. Did Baron even really love me or was that another one of his lies?


	3. Part 2

I woke up feeling rough hands shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dean eating a burger in front of me as he shook me awake. He smiled at me before he tossed a wrapped one onto me. I raised an eyebrow looking at the food. He rolled his eyes when he noticed me eyeing it. "I didn't poison you if that's what you think."

"You never know." I said quietly.

"Just eat." He said sitting down in the chair to finish his. He rested his legs on the foot of the bed.

I sighed trying my best to sit up and eat. It wasn't easy not being able to use my left hand as much. I opened the wrapper to the burger lifting up the top of the bun to get the pickles off. When I pulled it off though there was no pickles. I looked at it puzzled.

"I ordered it without pickles since you don't like them."

I looked up at him, "How did you know?"

"Every time you ordered a burger or something that would be the first thing you do. You took the pickles off." He shrugged.

I didn't know how to feel. On one hand, it was creepy to think about him watching me. On the other, it was kind of sweet he noticed something so small. Baron barely noticed my dislike for pickles. "Thank you." I told him softly. I took a small bite out of the burger. I was starving, but still a little weary of taking food from people who locked me in a basement. Even if it had the McDonald's logo on it.

"I got some clothes for you." He said. "it's not much, but better than wearing your work clothes."

"Do I get to shower?" I asked feeling kind of gross.

He nodded, "but one of us has to watch you."

I made a face at him. "We have to make sure you don't run away." He shrugged. "That's the only way we can."

"Can't you chain me in there like you do now?"

"We would still have to see you naked at some point, dollface." He took a bite out of his food.

"I guess I won't take one." I grumbled.

"I am not going to touch you." He sighed.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think?"

He took a drink of his soda, "Be thankful we weren't hired to kill you. Now, eat."

I sighed eating my sandwich. We sat in silence as we ate. I decided to break it, "What else do you know about me?"

Dean gave me a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"What do you know about me? How long have you been watching me? You knew about the pickles."

"Long enough. I know more than I think you want me to know." He winked at her.

I raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That when you take a shower it won't be my first time seeing you naked and you need to learn how to close your curtains, doll."

My eyes grew wide. "W-w-what?"

"You asked." He shrugged.

I opened my mouth to say something, but than I heard the door open. Roman was walking down the stairs. He threw something at Dean. Dean caught it.

"Dress her in that instead." Roman ordered.

Dean looked at it. It was a white sundress with red flowers on it. "What was wrong with what I got?"

"Kurt's orders. He said he will be here in a bit."

"This guy is a weird bastard." Dean said shaking his head giving me the dress. He reached in his pocket to get the key to the handcuffs.

"Just do it. Madison," he said, turning to me. "Make yourself look good. Your boyfriend is going to see this." Roman turned and went back up the stairs.

I looked at Dean, "What does that mean?" Dean didn't answer as he unlocked the handcuffs that was attached to the bed. He helped me off the bed. He kept one hand tight on my arm, so I couldn't run. I sighed letting him lead me towards the small bathroom in the corner of the room. The bathroom was cramped. Barely enough room for one person, let alone two.

"Do you really have to be in here with me? There is no way for me to get out."

Dean looked around the room for any way for me to get out. There really wasn't unless I was able to pull a finding Nemo and go down the drain.

"Fine," he grabbed my chin. "But, if you try anything, you will regret it."

I gulped nodding. His face looked serious to where it scared me.

"I will be outside the door." He said leaving me alone in the bathroom. He didn't shut the door all the way. I didn't move to try and close it. I looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup was smudged, my hair was a mess, I looked like a disaster. I discarded my work clothes onto the floor. I turned the water on letting it heat before I got into it. I sat in the water for a bit, letting the warm water relax me before I started trying to wash the makeup off my face. To my surprise, when I reached for the soap, it was the exact soap I always used. "How close have they been watching me?" I wondered as I grabbed for the soap.

\--

"Have you ever had that feeling where you feel like someone is watching you, but when you turn around there is no one there?" I asked Carmella one day during our break at work. "Like, I was at Target the other day, and I swear it felt someone was watching me, but I turned around and no one was there."

"Madi, I am pretty sure you are just being paranoid."

I sighed, staring at the chicken in front of me. "You're right. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately."

"Maybe you should go see someone. You seem really shook up about that break in."

"It's just it was so close to us. It could have easily been me instead of her. They never caught the people either. What if my apartment is next? Baron is always gone. I wanted to get a dog, but our landlord doesn't allow it."

"Why is Baron always gone?" Carmella asked cocking her head to the side.

"Work, I guess. "

Carmella shook his head, "Yeah, work." She said putting air quotations around the word work. "I am pretty sure I have heard that excuse before. I am sorry, Mads, you two are cute, but something is up with him."

I shook my head, "No, his work has just been hard on him. I trust him."

Carmella sighed, "Just be careful. I would hate to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to when you are worried about people watching you."

"I am sure it is all just in my head." I said shaking off the idea.

\--

I turned the water off as I stepped out of the shower grabbing the dress that Roman had given me. I threw it on. The dress pushed my breast up a bit and the skirt on it felt really short. I smoothed to down trying to pull it down a bit more only causing my boob to poke out more. I sighed. I normally wouldn't have minded wearing a dress like this, but something about where I was made me feel more exposed. There was a soft knock at the door before Dean opened it. He handed me a makeup bag and hairbrush. "Seth brought these down."

I bit my lip and took them from him. I set the bag down on the sink as I began to run the brush through my chestnut brown hair. Dean watched me from the door. I saw him in the mirror. "Why are watching me?" I asked him.

He shook his head almost like he was snapping himself out of thoughts. "Just making sure you don't run off."

I nodded as I put down the brush picking up the makeup. I never wore much makeup. Just a bit of concealer and eyeliner mostly. Maybe some mascara and eyeshadow here and there. I decided to take some of the red lipstick and put it on to match with the dress. I could still see Dean watching from the mirror. He was trying to hide it, so I ignored it.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "I guess."

He grabbed my arms pulling them behind my back. His touch was gentle as he snapped the handcuffs around my wrist. He lead me up the stairs.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked Seth as we met him at the top of the stairs. I noticed he was holding a piece of cloth in his hand.

"We are taking her to Kurt, so he can send Baron a little message." He said as he tied the fabric around my eyes.

"Why the blindfold though?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. It was Roman's idea."

"Oh, but my idea eariler was stupid, but let's blindfold her for no reason at all."

"She can't see where we are taking her." Roman said coming through the doorway.

"I know, but you have to give her the blindfold we used on the last man we killed." I tensed when I heard the words come out of his mouth. Dean chuckled softly as he felt me tense under his hand.

"Knock it off, Dean. You know it isn't the same one." Another hand touched my other arm. My guess was Seth. The hand rubbed my arm softly trying to get me to untense. Dean's hand pulled me away from the other one.

"I got her. She doesn't need you touching her too."

"Well, all you want to do is scare her. She might not want you touching her."

"I didn't know it was about what she felt comfortable with. I am stronger than you so it will be harder for her to get away."

"Stop." Roman boomed as he grabbed me from both of Seth and Dean. "I will take her. Dean, you drive." Roman's hand wrapped around my wrist as he lead me to the van, helping me in.

We drove for awhile. As we drove, I felt a hand on my knee. They gently rubbed it. I wasn't sure who's hand it was. A three men had rough and calloused hands. My guess was Roman cause I could hear Seth and Dean fighting about how Dean was driving. I didn't know what to think. Roman hadn't interacted with me at all. Just gave orders. My heart stopped when the hand began to move up further up my leg, but then quickly pulled away when they reached the hem of the dress. I swallowed as I sat there for the rest of the ride.

When we got there, I was helped out of the car and lead inside the house. We stopped after walking for awhile. The blindfold was removed from my eyes. I looked behind me noticing it was Dean who had been leading me.

A bald man stood in front of me. He had bright blue eyes and a muscular body trapped inside a suit. He looked familiar like I had seen him before, but I couldn't place him.

He came near me walking with a weird limp, "Hello, Madison, nice to meet you again. I would have wished it was under better circumstances, but I am afraid your boyfriend wants otherwise." He reached for my face. I flinched trying to move away, but Dean held me tight there.

"I am not going to hurt you." He smiled. He turned to the guys behind me. "You did good. Your pay should be available soon. Come on, I am going to start the video chat soon." He said leading us to another room. The room had a big tv with a camera pointing to the middle of the room. I looked around the rest of the room, it had a couch and loveseat, but they were all pushed back to make this room seem empty. "Set her right there," he said pointing in the middle of the room. He handed Roman a blanket. "Put this over her." Roman nodded as Dean pushed me down to my knees. Roman put the blanket over my body.

I didn't question it. I was too scared to even speak. I could hear them speaking in hushed voices before I heard the TV turned on. I heard what sounded like Skype. It seemed weird that they would be using Skype. I thought maybe they would use something else.

"What the fuck do you want, Kurt?" My heart stopped when I heard Baron's voice. I know it had only been a day or two, but it felt longer. I hadn't ever gone this long without at least talking on the phone with him for awhile. "I got enough problems right now without you bugging me."

"I want my money. You still owe me money for the drugs, I sold you."

"I already told your ass that I am not paying for that shit you sold me. They were weak ass shit and not worth the price. Now, if you will excuse me, I got better shit to do."

"Like, look for your precious girlfriend?"

"How did you know that?" Baron asked confused.

Kurt slowly grabbed the blanket from over my head revealing me. I bit my lip as I saw Baron's face. I could see a bit of fear in his eyes, but his face showed more anger.

"What the fuck, Angle?"

"I want my money." Kurt said flatly. "And I will get it by any means necessary."

"This isn't funny. Give her back. She didn't do anything in this."

"I will once I get my money back."

"I am not paying you the money. Just let her go. She isn't even a part of this."

"You made her a part of this and if I don't get my money, I will.." I heard a gun click behind my head. My heart stopped at it. I saw Baron's eyes grew. I could feel the gun on the back of my head. I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from shaking. "Have these three kill her."

"You can't even kill her yourself. You have to hire three men to do it. Wow just wow."

"I wouldn't test me, Corbin. I have the upper hand here."

Baron rolled his eyes, "fine, I will get you your money, but" he moved closer to the camera. His face extremely serious. "If any of you touch her, in any way, I will make you regret the day you ever thought of this plan."

Kurt shook his head at this. "You got three months. 90 days. If you don't by then, I will have her killed. Got it?"

Baron nodded. His eyes finally met mine. He mouthed, "I am sorry. I love you." Before he ended the call. My guess was to call Drew and figure out what to do.

The gun finally left my head. I put my head down feeling hot tears in my eyes. I wish I could just wake up from this nightmare.


	4. Part 3

It was silent the whole car ride home. No one spoke a word. I cried silently in the back of the car. I felt like the reality of the situation has finally hit me like a ton of bricks. Who knows that these men have planned? My head was plagued with what-ifs. What if Baron pays and they still kill me? What if they kill Baron? What if they kill both of us? The worst one was what if Baron didn't pay them or pay them on time. I didn't want to think of that. I knew he had money. He always said he was saving up for something special. I didn't care if he spends the money on my engagement ring. He could always pawn it and get the money for us if he had already got it. I would take an eight dollar Walmart ring at this point just wanted to be home. I just want to be home safe with Baron.

Days passed without a word from Baron. I refused to eat or sleep without him. I just sat there staring at the wall waiting for these days to be over. Sometimes, I would accidentally cry myself to sleep. I felt so powerless against what was going on. I even started to question if Baron was ever going to come safe. I figured having taken by three men who are known for brutally murdering people would have him scared to death about me. Yet, there was nothing. He didn't even try to call and talk to me again, just to make sure I was still alive. There was radio silence from him.

"You gotta eat?" Dean reminded me as he watched me push my mashed potatoes around the plate.

"I am not hungry."

"You can't starve yourself to death, baby doll. How is that going to help anything? You haven't eaten in days."

I shrugged, "You won't have to worry about killing me then." I said stabbing at the meat.

"Ah, losing hope in your precious lover boy. " Dean mocked. "You were saying before how he will have the money. What changed your mind? That a week has passed and there isn't even a word from him? Maybe cut his losses and moved on. Maybe he already has the new woman sleeping in your bed." He taunted me.

I threw my tray off the table towards him in anger. He jumped up before the food on the plate hit him. "Fuck off, Dean," I yelled at him.

I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. "Dean," Roman spoke. "Upstairs now." His voice was stern as he walked downstairs.

Dean sighed muttering something to himself as he walked upstairs.

Roman didn't look at me as he moved to pick up the plate that was on the floor sitting it to the side. "I am guessing you were finished."

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to make of Roman. He had been quiet mostly. He didn't speak to me as the other two did. It was almost like he was trying to keep his distance from me. He didn't try to be friendly with me like Seth or taunt and tease me like Dean. He was just quiet.

He sat down in the chair that Dean had been sitting in. I barely noticed I had started crying until I felt a free tear hit my hand. I whipped my eyes slowly trying to hide it from him.

"Dean's right you know. There is no point in trying to starve yourself." He finally said.

"I am not hungry anymore. I don't understand why you guys care about me."

"We don't." He said flatly before getting up.

"Well, I don't get why you guys care whether I eat or not if you are going to kill me anyway."

"We would rather have a beautiful corpse to give back to your lover boy than a skeleton one," Dean said from the top of the stairs.

Roman went to the stairs walking up them to go see talk to Dean. It wasn't long before he was coming back with a plate of food. He set it in front of me. "Eat."

I sighed picking up the fork deciding to eat it this time. Roman sat back in the chair watching me as I ate. He looked pleased as he watched me eat.

The only reason I decided to eat because I needed the strength to make my escape. If Baron wasn't going to come to get me fast enough. I would do it myself. All I had to do was wait for the perfect moment. I knew I still had bobby pins in my hair from when they got me. They probably didn't think I would know how to pick this lock. I didn't even think they would think I would have tried to escape. I just had to figure out who was the best one to try to escape from. I knew I couldn't with Dean or Roman. Both of them watched me too closely. Seth, though. He was always friendly to me. I knew he would let his guard down a lot of the times when he watched me. All I had to do was wait for him to fall asleep. It was the perfect plan. All I had to do was wait…


	5. Part 4

It felt almost too easy. All I had to do was pretend that I had fallen asleep. I peeked out of my eyes every so often to see Seth struggling to stay awake. Soon, I heard soft snores coming from the dark-haired man. I slowly moved to get up to make sure the bed didn't creak too much. I reached with my free hand to get the bobby pin out of my hair. It was hard to see in the dark, but somehow I managed to find the keyhole. I pushed the bobby pin in. It didn't take long before I heard a click and my hand was free. I couldn't believe it. I twisted my wrist around for a second before I slowly tried to get out of the bed. The springs in the bed started to creak as I moved out of the bed. Seth moved softly in his sleep causing me to stop dead in my tracks. My breath hitched as I saw him move. He didn't wake up though thankfully. I soon heard him snore softly.

I moved towards the stairs, looking back every so often to make sure he was still sleeping. I walked up the stairs at a fast, but cautious pace. I knew the stairs creaked, but I also knew I had limited time. I knew there was a way out close by the door to the basement. They hadn't covered my eyes the last time they were putting me back in the basement. I guess they thought I would never do this. Honestly, I didn't even think it was or could even get this far.

I turned the knob slowly to the door. My heart racing in my chest as I did. Did I actually make it? Am I going to make it out alive? I held my breath as I opened the door. I held my breath as I opened the door.

Only to have it slammed right back in my face by a hand. That hand moved to my hair pulling it back as it slammed me against the nearest wall. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" They yelled as there body collided against mine to have it slam again against the wall. I yelped in pain and surprise at the sudden movement. I looked up to see Dean standing in front of me. His normal bright blue eyes were dark with anger. I wanted to just hide deep inside, but I was so close to breaking free. I tried to push against him to break free from his grasp, but his hold was tight on my arms. With a slick movement, one of his hands wrapped into my hair, yanking it. I fought back as he pulled me to the stairs. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Let go of me!" I screamed finally finding my voice. He didn't say a thing just tighten his grip on me.

He tossed me onto the bed, following close behind as he straddled my tiny body. He grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" He hollered into my face. I turned my head to the side to stop him from spitting directly in her eye. "You think you could escape that easily," he said shaking his head. He took my face, forcing me to look him in the face. "What you going to escape to? It's been weeks since any of us have heard from Baron. I hate to break it to you, but he isn't going to rescue you, baby doll. Or is that why you escaping? You start to realize that prince charming wasn't going to come for you. That he left you to perish while he goes around fucking other women. I bet you he already has a new woman to buy expensive things for." He said as a hand reached down to play with the necklace Baron had given me. I haven't taken it off since I got there. It was the only thing I had left from my life outside this small room. It was the only thing keeping me close to Baron.

Tears filled my eyes as I felt the chain rip against my neck. I fought hard against the pin that he hands my wrists. I began wiggling against him. His grip only tightened around me. I spit in his face. As soon as the spit left my mouth, I regretted it. His eyes glared holes into me. He took me by the hands and threw me to the ground.

"There is so much shit all three of us could tell you that your prince charming was doing behind your back."

I sat upon the ground, "You are lying!" I hollered at him.

"Am I, Madison?" He taunted me. "You didn't even know he was a drug dealer. He could easily lie to you. Baby doll, he plays you like a fiddle. He could bring his side chick over right in front of you and you would believe any lie he told you."

I slapped him across the face. He grabbed his jaw where I had. I knew it couldn't have hurt someone like him. I had barely hit anyone in my life and this was hardened criminal after all. I could tell it didn't faze him as the same cocky smile stayed on his face. "Hit a nerve, darling?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Seth show her the phone."

This was the first time I had even noticed that Seth was still here. He was standing nearby watching the whole thing go down.

Seth shook his head, "Dean, no. It's not worth it. Just put her back in the handcuffs."

"She needs to know the truth. Besides she tried to escape."

"She doesn't need to-" Dean got up from the floor next to me and walked over to the floor. Seth tried to stop him, pulling him back, but Dean was determined to get the phone.

I sat on the floor watching them fight over the phone. I was curious, but at the same time, I would figure it out later. The two guys were so busy fighting that they didn't notice me slowly get up. I snuck back towards the stairs. As soon as my feet hit the stairs, I began to run up them.

"Hey!" I heard Dean yell up the stairs, but I just kept running. I peeked down the stairs to see if they were behind me. I shouldn't have because as soon as I did I ran into something hard. It grabbed me before I could fall down the stairs. I looked up to see Roman holding me against him. He took me and picked me up off the ground. He threw me over his shoulder like I was nothing and carried me back down the stairs. I tried to hit back and get him to let me go, but it was useless. It was like hitting a wall. Nothing would stop him from taking me back downstairs.

He laid me back on the bed, putting both hands above my head. He was silent as he locked them back in the handcuffs. He looked over at Dean and Seth. Dean was now holding a phone in his hands, looking for something on it. He looked like he was having trouble trying to figure it out. He started to cuss at it under his breath. "Seth, you do it." He finally said trying to hand Seth the phone.

Seth shook his head, "I already told you that I am not apart of this. We already have her chained to the damn bed for fucksake. She isn't a hardened criminal like we normally deal with. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"Shut up, she should know the truth," Dean said going back to the phone.

"I am out of this," Seth said as he walked back up the stairs.

Roman sighed as he took the phone trying to help Dean out. "I don't want to be a part of this either Dean, but I guess this will teach her not to run off." Roman handed the phone back to Dean. He walked back up the stairs as well, leaving me alone with Dean.


	6. Part 5

Dean got back on the bed as he pulled up the pictures. I turned my face away from him. "I am not looking," I told him as I closed my eyes tightly.

"You are going to look. Eventually, you have to. You know you want to." He hummed the last part. I shook my head. He was right though. I did want to know. I wanted to know so badly what Seth wanted to keep from me and what Dean was biting at the bit to show me. I slowly opened my eyes. I quickly closed them back. It was Baron kissing another girl. I knew the girl too. That's what made my heart hurt worse. She used to work at Buffalo Wild Wings with me. I was never close friends with her, but I still didn't think she of all people would do this. Everyone there knew Baron was my boyfriend. It felt like a stab in the back. Could everyone have known about this? They didn't seem like they were hiding anything from anyone. They were perfectly fine with kissing right out in the open. How many people had known and kept a secret from me? Did Carmella, her best friend who I thought told me everything know? My brain was racing with thoughts and I couldn't slow it down. I could feel my heart racing fast against my chest.

With all the strength I had left in me, I pushed Dean off of me. I got up from the bed. I paced the floor back and forth. I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch something. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been this whole time. I never questioned a thing that the boy said. He could have probably told me anything and I would have believed it. I was blindly following this man. He could have told me that coke still had cocaine in it and I would have believed it.

Dean watched me as I moved. His eyebrow was raised slightly in the air at me. "Madison?" He asked. It was weird to hear him call me by my real name and not some weird pet name. I couldn't tell if he was concerned or if he was amused. It might have been a bit of both.

"Just stop," I yelled. "You all knew this whole time. Everyone damn knew this whole time that he was cheating on me!"  
"Well, yes, but what he is doing with his penis isn't really what our concern was," Dean mentioned. "We are more concerned with what he does with his wallet." He went over and picked up the necklace. "It's things like this what gets him in trouble. He showers you with gifts like this to hide his guilt of cheating. He knows what he is doing is wrong."

I took the necklace back from him. I was looking at the damage he had done. It was just a broken chain. I could easily get a new one.

"Now that you know the truth, why do you still want the necklace back?"

I looked up at him and then back at the necklace. "I don't know." I let it fall from my hands back onto the floor. I was too busy looking at the ground, lost in thought, that I didn't notice that Dean had gotten close to me. I jumped when I felt his hot breath close to my ear. "Dean?" I said looking him in the eyes.

"He's got you so wrapped around his finger. You'd think that you would have Stockholm syndrome from us, but you already have it."

I just shook my head. I tried my best to sound strong, but I couldn't help but let my voice shake a bit with tears falling. "It's not like that. I love him. We have been together for a while. He was the one...or at least that's what I thought. " My heart broke in my last words. I had thought Baron and I could have lasted forever...now I wasn't so sure. First, I found out he was selling drugs...that I thought I could get over. As long as he had come and saved me, but the cheating. With someone, I knew...That I wasn't so sure about.

Dean was still watching me closely. I tried my best not to meet his eyes. I knew he was judging me for being a stupid girl. "Why do you even care?" I suddenly blurted out. "All I am is a job for you. Once you get the money, I don't matter to any of you."

Dean sighed looking down at the ground. I was puzzled. He walked closer to me, causing me to walk backward. He didn't stop either until he had me backed into the wall.

"You were supposed to be just a job." He put his hands on the wall above my head. "That's exactly what you were supposed to be. Just a job like normal. The problem is...we don't normally deal with pretty girls like you. If we do deal with girls, they mostly skeleton of the girl they were before. They aren't sweet or kind. You, on the other hand, are pure and full of innocents. You know nothing about this world. It's different... good different." His hand touched my light brown hair moving it behind my ear. "I couldn't fight my attraction to you. It got worse as you spent time here. It just kept building. That's why I can't stand your loyalty to him. It should be me."

I was surprised by Dean's words, but I was more surprised by the actions that came next. His soft lips meant mine. I would have never thought a man who was a hardened criminal could be so soft or taste so sweet. I couldn't help but kiss back. His hands found their way to my hip pulling me in closer. I, in return, wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss deepened and I felt his tongue graze my lips begging me to part them. I gladly let him enter. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt.

There was a slight cough from the corner of the room. Both Dean and I snapped away from each other. I blushed deeply as I saw Seth and Roman at the corner of the room. Both men had their arms crossed making their arm muscles stick out even more. Anger was written all over both of their faces. I had some guesses on why they looked this way, but I wasn't fully sure. If Baron never came for me, they were free to do whatever they wanted with me.

"Dean," Seth said in a dark tone. Dean sighed as he slowly let go of my hips. As the cold air hit me, I missed his warmth. Before he left with them, he leaned down, "We will finish this later." He spoke into my ear, sending chills down my spine. I nodded biting my lip. He walked over with the other men as they walked with him back upstairs.


	7. Part 6

Warning: Smut

I looked down at the bed as I walked back over to it and saw the phone was still on there unlocked. I decided to look at the rest of the pictures. I could feel the anger burn inside me as I saw the ones with who I thought was my friend. I stopped though when I got to one of myself. I wasn't with Baron. I was coming out of work one night. I flipped through some more and kept seeing pictures of myself. My heart stopped when I got to one in particular. It was of me in a bra. I noticed tattooed arms on my waist. Holy shit. They caught me having sex. I never thought anyone could see me from the top window. I guess I never thought anyone looked. Oh shit, who else had seen me? I quickly flipped through them. It just got worse and worse. Soon, I saw Baron hovering over me. I quickly tried to flip through the pictures. I hated that I was longing for him. I missed his touch. I missed his voice. How he would rub my feet after a long day at work. There was so much good about him that I just missed. I knew he cheated, but damn I missed him. I missed my life before all this happened. I missed thinking Baron had a normal job and that we were going to have a normal life. We were going to get married, have babies, grow old together. Anything but this.

Tears burned the rims of my eyes as I thought of everything I just lost. My whole reality had changed. It was overwhelming to think that I had tried not to. I just kept hoping that this was a dream. That I would wake up in Baron's strong arms once again instead of this nightmare I was living in.

I looked back down at the phone and raised an eyebrow. It was Baron still in our room, in our apartment, but it wasn't me in the picture. It was a different girl. I had no clue who she was. I didn't want to know. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I chucked the phone as the tears began to fall.

"I am guessing you found the rest." Seth's voice came suddenly. I didn't look up though. I felt so vulnerable. There was so much about Baron I had no clue and I had no one to call for. I was alone with strangers. One who just confessed his feelings for me. It was creepy in a way, but also strangely comforting. It was a nice feeling closeness to someone again.

Seth reached for my arm. I pulled back fast, scared by the sudden touch."Look, we didn't want you to know the truth. Dean let his feelings get in the way. There is a lot about Baron that you don't know."

"I am realizing that," I said, still not looking him in the eyes. I knew if I looked at him, I would just break down in front of him. "I thought I knew everything. Now he's just a stranger. I probably know more about you guys than I ever did him." I moved to whip my eyes, but Seth stopped me. He moved his thumb to a tear as he pushed it away. I finally looked up into his eyes.

"You don't, but I get what you mean." I looked back down at my hands. I didn't keep my eyes there long before he pulled me up to look back into his eyes. They reminded me of melted chocolate with how brown they were. I was starting to get lost in them making me lean closer to him. He leaned in too causing our lips to touch. His hands reached out for my face as he cupped it. What was happening? I had just kissed two men that had kidnapped me. Nothing felt wrong. It felt right. They hadn't hurt me. Only a little bit. Nothing like I thought my kidnappers would be like. They were rough around the edges, but at least they were upfront about it. Nothing like Baron. I had no idea who he had been fucking around with in the last four years that we had been together. He could have cheated on me the whole time. So, screw him.

Seth pulled me onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands found the way to the back of my neck. The other one landed on my hip as he felt him pull me closer to his body. Our lips danced together perfectly. After a bit, we pulled away for air.

I felt another set of hands wrap in my waist above Seth's as lips connected to my neck. The hands moved down my stomach as they pulled at the hem of my shirt. I didn't have to look to see who it was. The scruff of his beard rubbing against my neck sending chills down my spine.

His rough voice whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, doll. Seth and I are going to take good care of you. Please you in ways Baron only wishes he could." I moaned slightly at his words. Heat growing between my legs. Dean's hands were headed straight for it. Seth took off my shirt and reached around to unsnap my bra. He kissed my lips before he moved down my neck to my exposed breasts. He pushed them together as he licked the nipples. I leaned back into Dean's chest. I felt him push his hardening dick against my back. I could feel Seth's dick between my legs. I was turned on, but I could feel nerves building. I didn't have much sexual experience beyond Baron. I did not have any experience taking on more than one guy at once either. Both Dean and Seth were so dominant in their motions that it didn't seem to matter if I didn't. They gladly took the lead.

I was pushed down to lay down on the bed. Both men were on top of me as they both went two different breasts. Seth was on the right and Dean was on the left. They sucked and bit at my nipples. Dean pulled my left one with his teeth making me squeal in pleasure. Seth kissed down my stomach as he moved towards my dripping pussy. He spread my legs open and leaned his head in. I could feel his hot breath on my pussy only arousing me more. He took one lick before groaning softly. "Dean, come here, she tastes like heaven." Dean, who had been still licking and sucking my boob, moved his head down to where Seth was a took a long lick. I jumped slightly when he ran his tongue across my clit. It sent waves through me. Seth joined back as both their tongues licked. I gripped onto the sheets as I arched my back. Dean was still on my clit his tongue swirling in circles before he would tung on it sucking on it. Seth was as deep as he could get swirling his tongue as he explored her insides. He thrust slowly. I was in so much pleasure I couldn't see straight. My legs shook wildly till Seth helped them down. I felt a high like nothing I had ever felt before building in my stomach. I was almost scared to let it go. Seth pushed two fingers inside me instantly finding my g spot. The tightening feeling kept building and building until I couldn't hold it anymore. I came all over, squirting all over. Something I had never felt before. It was one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had. I panted softly trying to catch my breath.

Seth didn't let me long. He came up to my mouth with his dick in his hands. I took a couple of deep breaths before I wrapped my lips around his tip. He slowly moved his hips to push deeper into my mouth. Dean moved my body so that I was on all fours. I could hear the unzipping of his jeans before I even knew what was going on I felt him push into my tight walls. The stretch hurt, but it also felt good. It had been so long since I had some action. Dean put his hands on my waist as he began to move in and out of me at a slow pace at first. He soon moved into a faster pace. He set the pace for how I was bobbing my head against Seth. He groaned wrapping his hands into my hair.

I felt like I was about to burst all over again when Seth and Dean pulled out at the same time. If I had my eyes opened, I might have seen the face that they had given each other. Seth laid on the bed pulling me on top of him. He slipped himself into my still pulsing pussy. I moaned as I felt the fill of his dick. Both Dean and Seth had the same girth so he slipped in easy. My pussy clenched tightly around him sucking him in deeper. He groaned. "Damn you feel so good, princess." He said as he began moving my hips getting me to ride him. I moved my hips up and down getting a good pace started before I felt Dean on the small of my back pushing me forward. I pushed onto Seth's chest. I felt Dean spit into my ass crack and rub it in before pushing himself inside my ass. I screamed as I felt myself being filled.  
"Are you an anal virgin?" He asked, looking at my reaction.

I nodded slowly closing my eyes tightly as I felt him move inside me. The pain was there even though he was going slowly and carefully.

He leaned into my ear, "Relax, it will hurt less." I tried my best to relax in his movements. He was right. It hurt less as he moved his hips at a rhythm. I was soon moaning still feeling like I was going to be split in two. It felt amazing. I was moaning like crazy. I clenched tightly against Seth as my orgasm neared again. This wasn't as powerful, but it still felt just as good as it washed over me. Once I came down I felt both Seth and Dean pull out at the same time. I felt something warm hit my back as I felt another bit hit my stomach. They had both came. Seth wrapped his arms around me as Dean laid down next to us. Both of them were out of breath.

We were all trying to fully come down from our highs that we didn't even notice Roman enter the room. He had his arms crossed. He didn't look angry just stern as he looked at them. "Now, if you two are done. We got Baron on the phone wanting to video chat. I will get her to shower while you two stall." He said shaking his head at the two.


End file.
